


Let's Fall Together

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: Modern AU where Clarke meets Bellamy during a night out and they both end up falling for each other even though it's only been a few days, but they realize that there's no point in trying to deny it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Clarke, you can’t just hide away in the apartment for the rest of our college life!” Raven Reyes’ voice carried its way through Clarke’s closed door and Clarke tried her best to ignore it. She knew Raven was right, she couldn’t just stay in the apartment only going to class and work, especially if she wanted to keep her sanity. Sighing, Clarke abandoned the art piece she was working on and threw open the door.

“Raven, not tonight.” The other girl arched an eyebrow.

“It’s always ‘not tonight’! Jasper, tell her!” Jasper Jordan poked his head around Raven’s shoulder and nodded.

“She’s right, Clarke. I think you should take one night off of trying to be Miss Perfect and come out and enjoy yourself.” 

“Besides, you’ll have enough time to catch up on any drawing you miss when everyone else is passed out!” Monty Green’s voice rang from the kitchen and Clarke couldn’t help but concede.  
“Fine! What do I wear?”

\---

After Raven had successfully helped Clarke put together a last minute outfit everyone had been out the door and walking towards The Ark; a nightclub/arcade bar that was right outside the gates of campus. It was big enough to have an array of arcade games as well as room for a dance floor and an outside stage and picnic tables. The last time Clarke had been out to a place like this was a year ago and that was the night she had met Raven. Clarke’s boyfriend at the time, Finn, had brought her here as a date but he ended up running into Raven who was hanging out with her engineering friends and, long story short, Finn left with a bounty on his head and Raven and Clarke talked until they realized they couldn’t hate one another since they got along so well.

“I’m going to go find Harper, she should be here with Nate!” Clarke nodded her head to Monty and he began making his way through the crowd. Harper McIntyre was his ‘un-official’ girlfriend and Nate Miller was one of their friends they had met at the beginning of college.

“You need to have fun tonight, Clarke!” Raven’s voice was slightly muffled by the music despite being right up on her ear. “Do we drink first or dance?” One look from Clarke and Raven was dragging her to the bar. Once they cheered and downed their shots Raven saw her other engineer friend, Wick, and after asking Clarke if it was okay if she went to dance, Clarke was left standing at the bar with Jasper.

“Want to go play a game?” She looked over at Jasper who has his goggles perched on top of his head and he was offering her his arm and they walked towards the skeet balls.

“I win, again, that means you owe me a drink!” Jasper’s face was split in half by a huge grin and Clarke couldn’t help but smile and roll her eyes. They bet, two out of three, that whoever won had to buy the other a drink. 

After Clarke had made her way to the bar and ordered Jasper’s drink she could feel someone standing beside her but she didn’t bother to look over. She wasn’t here to meet anyone, she was just here to hangout so while she waited for the drink she decided to doodle on the side of a napkin with a pen she usually kept on her in case she had sudden inspiration.

“Mad scientist?” The voice came from beside her and she couldn’t help the fact that her heart skipped a beat at the sound. It was deep and slightly rough, not at all like Finn’s.

“You could say that.” She replied without looking at him. “It’s one of my friends whose a chem major.” The corners of her mouth twitched up as she drew Jasper with crazy hair and his goggles on his face. The guy beside her laughed.

“He must be lucky to be the inspiration of your drawing. It’s really good.” The tone in his voice made Clarke look up at him and her breath caught. Despite it being somewhat darker in the building she could see that his eyes were a beautiful brown, his black hair seemed to be perfectly messy, and the freckles that peppered his face stood out against his tanned skin. By all accounts he was beautiful, and totally her type if she thought about it.

“You like it?” Her eyebrows shot up even though she was used to getting compliments on her art, coming from him the compliment made her ears turn red. He nodded.

“Yeah, it’s really good. Are you and art major?”

“Double majoring in art and biology, pre-med. You?” Now it was time for his eyebrows to shoot up.

“Double majoring, huh? But I’m in history.” History? Looking at him, Clarke expected him to be majoring in law or something but, then again, looks can be misleading. When she didn’t answer, he laughed. “Yeah I get that look all the time. My name is Bellamy. Bellamy Blake.” He smiled and held out his hand for her to shake, but she couldn’t help thinking that his smile was wonderful.

“I’m Clarke Griffin, nice to meet you.” She smiled back and when they released their hands Jasper’s drink was placed down beside her. She was torn between wanting to stay and talk but knowing that she promised her friend a drink and knew that if she left then there a possibility she wouldn’t see him again. “Um, I have to run this to my friend real quick because I lost a game of skeet ball, but I’d like to hear more about why you chose history. If you want to give me a minute.” She added the last part hastily and it was like she could feel him smiling at her.

“Lost a game of skeet ball, huh?” When she looked at him, she realized she had been right. “Yeah that’s cool with me, I have to go talk to someone too.” He moved his gaze from her to something, or someone, over her shoulder. Without knowing if he had actually seen it, Clarke quickly nodded her head then picked up the drink and made her way to Jasper. He seemed to be talking to a girl with long brown hair that was shorter than him and when she got closer she could hear the girl laughing.

“Jasper!” Her friend looked up and smiled and the girl he was talking to turned around. She was beautiful, her dark brown hair made her electric blue eyes stand out but when the girl looked at her, or maybe past her, she looked agitated and Clarke decided to ignore her. “Uh, here’s your drink.”

“Bellamy!” The other girl’s voice was stronger than Clarke imagined so when she yelled it made her jump. When she turned around she found Bellamy walking towards them. Is she his date? “So, Princess, is this the mad scientist?” His hands were in his pockets, going for relaxed, and he was smirking but he was eyeing Jasper while Octavia had her arms crossed and was staring at the man in front of her.  
“Hi, I’m Jasper.” He looked between Clarke and Bellamy before he looked at Bellamy and Octavia. “How do you two…”

“I’m Bellamy, Octavia’s brother.” Oh thank god. “Can I steal her for a second?” Jasper nodded and Bellamy led her away from him and Clarke.

“Mad scientist?” Jasper asked and Clarke held out her hand to give him the napkin she had drawn on and he grinned. “I’m framing this.” Her friends have always supported her artwork but every now and then she could really feel when they liked what she did, so she couldn’t help but smile back. 

“I see you made a new friend in the few minutes I was gone.” As she talked, Clarke turned her attention to where Bellamy and Octavia seemed to be in a heated discussion.

“So did you.” She shrugged then Jasper let out a sigh. “I thought he was her date for a second.” 

“Yeah me too, if that had been the case it seems like we would’ve both suffered.” Jasper couldn’t help but nod as Bellamy and Octavia made their way back to them.

“Okay, Jasper, if I leave Octavia with you will she be in good hands?” Jasper straightened up and looked down at Octavia and gave her a little smile.

“Yeah, of course.” When Bellamy looked at Clarke she silently tried to tell him that she would be in good hands.

“Well, in that case, would you like a drink?” When Clarke nodded Bellamy leaned down to Octavia to whisper one last thing in her ear before placing his hand on Clarke’s lower back and guiding her back to the bar.

“Sorry about that, she just got to college and I’m finding it hard to get out of protective brother mode.” Bellamy gave Clarke a shy smile and she couldn’t help but think it was adorable.

“That’s understandable, she’s you’re little sister so it’s only natural for you to want to protect her. But, don’t worry, Jasper is harmless.” This seemed to make Bellamy relax a little bit more as he ordered them both drinks, though every now and then Clarke would notice his eyes searching the crowd for Octavia until he found her.

At some point the two of them made their way to a table in the corner of the room and the concept of time seemed to disappear as the two of them talked. Bellamy explained his love of history, particularly ancient Greece and Rome, as Clarke told him that she loved art and medicine so she decided to double major in both, and that her mother had been the reason why she got into medicine so young. Bellamy listened to everything she had to say and never interrupted, and in turn Clarke did the same. Even over time Bellamy quit looking for Octavia in the crowd and only focused on Clarke, it was as if they were in their own world, oblivious of everything else going on around them. It wasn’t until Raven showed up at their table that they realized how late it was.

“Finally! Hey, I’m heading home. I do you want a—” Raven looked between Clarke and Bellamy and then smirked, cutting herself off. 

“Bellamy, this is my roommate Raven, Raven this is Bellamy.” He smiled at her as Octavia and Jasper showed up.

“Bell, I’m tired.” Octavia seemed to practically be asleep against Jasper’s shoulder, then Raven looked between her and Bellamy.

“And Raven, this is Bellamy’s sister Octavia.” Raven gave the girl a kind smile then seemed to assess the situation. Even though they’d only been friends for a year, Raven was the best person for reading Clarke.

“If you want I can bring them home so the two of you can keep talking.” Clarke looked up at Raven then Bellamy, who seemed to be having an internal crisis. “We live in an apartment right off campus, not even five minutes from here.” 

“It wouldn’t be a problem?” Bellamy seemed to have decided as he looked up at Raven who was obviously determined to keep Clarke right where she was.

“No problem at all since I’m headed there anyway.” Once Bellamy nodded and Octavia gave him a quick hug, as Raven walked away she turned around and gave Clarke a thumbs up and mouthed He’s HOT before they got lost in the crowd. Once they were out of sight Bellamy turned his gaze towards Clarke.

“Want to stay here or would you be up for a walk?” 

“Let’s get out of here.” Bellamy smiled as he stood up and took her hand.

\---

Once outside, they stopped by Bellamy’s car and he grabbed two bottles of water. Clarke had to marvel at how prepared he was for a night out, even though she hadn’t drank much. During the beginning of the walk he seemed tense until Clarke received a text from Raven saying that Octavia was asleep in the spare bedroom and Jasper passed out on the couch before she could even turn around. They continued their conversation from earlier as they walked down the street until they came across an ice cream shop that seemed to only cater to drunk college kids since it was still open at almost midnight. Once they got their orders they walked towards a nearby park.

“You seem to like chocolate.” Bellamy smiled around his spoon as he eyed Clarke’s bowl: Chocolate ice cream with mixed with brownies and chocolate chips that was topped in hot fudge.

“Maybe a little.” She looked at his. “But just strawberry? You’re crazy.” Bellamy smiled and gently nudged Clarke as they sat down on a bench. “My dad used to like Strawberry, it was all he ever ordered when we got ice cream and him and my mom would always get into little bickering matches with him saying strawberry was the superior flavor.” Clarke smiled at the memory and, for a moment, It seemed like she was a little kid again, watching it unfold in front of her.

“Used to?” Bellamy’s voice was soft, but Clarke could feel the lump beginning to form in her throat.

“He died, just as I started college.” She couldn’t bring her eyes up to his so instead she focused on eating the last bit of her ice cream. “But it’s okay, it’s been three years.” Despite her words she could still feel the emotions wanting to surface as she laid her head on Bellamy’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I lost my mother, so I understand.” Clarke looked up at him, her eyes shining.

“I’m sorry too.” She let out a light laugh. “And I’m sorry that this conversation is heavy.” He chuckled and wiped a tear from her cheek.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. Why don’t I take you home?”

\---

Once they reached her apartment Bellamy walked up with her, saying that he should get Octavia and go home, but the thought of him leaving and their night ending sent a stab of pain through Clarke’s heart. She couldn't tell what it was, but she hadn't had this much fun with someone that wasn't her friends in a while.

“You could stay.” The words seemed to fall out of her mouth before she had time to really register what she could be offering. “If you want, since Octavia is already asleep anyways.” He looked at her for a beat and then gave her a smile but he looked at the couch behind her.

“It would definitely keep me from having to drive the twenty minutes home, but it seems as if the couch has already been taken.” He laughed a little as he looked at Jasper, he was definitely comatose. Clarke walked towards him and then wrapped her arms around his waist.

“You don’t have to sleep on the couch.” Go big or go home. He looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Princess?” She gave him a sly smile and shrugged. He leaned down, grazing his nose against hers and weaved a hand through her hair. “You’re a bad influence.” He smirked as he brought his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and slow, testing the waters, but it was enough to steal her breath when they pulled apart.

“Can you blame me?” As she said those words there was a boyish grin on his face as she took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Inside, she realized how much of a mess her room was. There were drawings and paintings hanging all over her wall, her desk was cluttered with science textbooks and sketchbooks, and her waste basket was overflowing with crumpled notes and drawings. Bellamy took his time looking around her room, taking everything in. 

“You drew all of these?” His eyes were wide as he gazed over the charcoal portraits and painted landscapes. “These are incredible.” Clarke couldn’t help the blush that crept into her cheeks, her friends compliments were one thing but his seemed different. Bellamy turned to look at her when she tried to stifle a yawn, and the corners of his mouth curled up. “Tired?” 

Suddenly Clarke’s eyes didn’t want to stay open anymore and she found herself nodding, despite the fact she had hinted at something else. Without much thought to Bellamy still being in the room, Clarke decided to slide out of her clothes and change into her pajamas, which just happened to be an oversized t-shirt and old sleep shorts with paint stains on them. When she made her way to the bed and slid under the covers, she found Bellamy trying to avoid looking at her in her half-dressed state and it made her heart flip.

“Would you settle for just sleeping?” When he finally looked at her she could see how tired he was too and moved over to make room for him. After a second he slid into bed beside her still dressed. “Don’t want to take off your clothes?” He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

“Shh, go to sleep.” He placed a kiss to the top of her head as she nestled into his chest, inhaling his scent of pine, mint, and the night as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I don't know much about ballet or how shows go - so I'm sorry if I completely messed it up.  
> It starts off with Clarke's feelings then shifts to Bellamy, and then back to Clarke.  
> Also, this is my first time trying to write messages (so it might not go well lol)

When Clarke woke up the next morning she was greeted to the smell of bacon. She knew that Raven couldn’t cook but when she rolled over she found that she was the only one in the bed and figured that Bellamy must be the one cooking. She made her way down the hall and the sight she saw in the kitchen made her grin. Bellamy was in the kitchen, still in his clothes from the night before, cooking with his headphones in. It seemed that no one else was up, even Jasper was still sound asleep on the couch despite the smell and the sound of bacon popping. Clarke slowly made her way around the kitchen island and wrapped her arms around Bellamy, pressing her face into his back. He abandoned the cooking utensils he had in his hands and unwrapped her arms enough for him to turn around and lift her onto the counter.

“Good morning.” Clarke giggled wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his.

“Good morning, Princess.” He gave her a quick kiss to her nose. “I didn’t want to wake you when I got up, you looked too cozy.” She closed the space between them and kissed him, intertwining her fingers into his hair.

“And you decided to cook breakfast?” He gave her a shy smile and she giggled again. “You’re even more amazing that I thought.” He pressed one last kiss to her lips then straightened up.

“Amazing, huh?” 

“Oh yeah.” The smile he gave her was enough to make her feel like she was light headed. It really was gorgeous.

Within five minutes he was done cooking breakfast and by then Raven and Jasper had woken up, both of their stomach grumbling at the idea of having a real breakfast for once instead of leftover pizza or something that could be cooked in the microwave. Clarke could cook but usually didn’t have the energy to cook breakfast in the morning. Once everyone had filled their plates and sat down, Raven and Jasper praised Bellamy’s cooking.

“This is better than what my mom ever made.” Jasper was talking between chewing his food and it was amazing none of it flew out of his mouth.

“Seriously, Griffin, if you don’t keep him then I will.” Raven’s comment was enough to make Clarke and Bellamy blush, but they both smiled at each other.

Once Bellamy had finished eating breakfast he asked if he could bring Octavia breakfast even though she was still in bed, and when they told him he could he silently slipped into the spare room. The fact that he cared enough to bring her food in bed after she had been out the night before made Clarke realize just how sweet and caring he was. And she thought he couldn’t get any better. This had been the guy that talked with her about everything under the sun, got ice cream with her, and even let her cry on his shoulder as she talked about her dad despite having just met her. He also didn’t mind when she offered to just sleep even though she had brought up the possibility of doing something else, even though the last guy she had been with would’ve thrown a tantrum. Despite not wanting to acknowledge it, Clarke had fallen for him, and she had fallen for him hard. When he came back out Octavia was following behind him.

“Thank you for letting me stay in the spare room, and the ride back, I appreciate it.” She gave Raven and Clarke a soft smile but blushed when she saw Jasper.

“And I’m glad everyone enjoyed the cooking. But I think we should head back.” Bellamy was rubbing the back of his neck and peeking up at Clarke through his eyelashes. Despite the urge to get him to stay, Clarke knew that she would have to let him go. She had only just met him after all.

\---

When they left, Bellamy swept Clarke into a hug and kissed her one last time, promising to text her once he had gotten showered. Once the door shut Clarke couldn’t ignore the feeling that she was getting stared at and when she turned around Jasper and Raven were standing with their arms crossed and their eyebrows raised.

“So, have fun last night?” Raven wiggled her eyebrows.

“Yeah, it was nice.” Clarke tried to hide the smile that was threatening to split her face in half.

“So you admit that us dragging you out was the best thing that we could have done, despite your protests?” Jasper’s eyes got wide and Clarke couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes, thank you!” The two did a mock bow. “But I just met him last night, so don’t get too excited.”

“And he was here this morning so that means you and him—”

“Didn’t do anything, Raven. I hinted at something but in the end we kissed then fell asleep.” 

“And he didn’t complain saying you were a tease?” Clarke shook her head at Jasper. “I like him even more, Finn got on my nerves.”

“Mine too.” Raven and Clarke answered together then broke out laughing. One thing would always be for sure, they both hated Finn. “What about you, Jasper? How about Octavia?” Jasper’s answering smile was the only thing he needed to say for them to get it. Raven whistled.

“You two have got it bad already.”

\---

History God: Remember me?

Clarke: I think so…

History God: I hope so, I was wondering if I could take you out on a proper date tomorrow night? I would tonight but Octavia has a show and I have to go. Unless you’d want to come with me? I'm pretty sure she's asking Jasper 

Clarke: That sounds great, I'd love to go! What time should I be there?

History God: I’ll pick you up around 7:00pm? And it’s a semi-formal event

Clarke: That sounds good to me :)

\---

Thankfully, because of her upbringing, Clarke knew what semi-formal meant but it still didn’t help her figure out what to wear. In the end her and Raven decided on a knee length, navy blue dress with sleeves that stopped just below her elbows. She was having one last look in the mirror when a knock sounded at her door. Taking a deep, steadying breath she opened it and was speechless at what she saw. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, a tie was thrown around his shoulders, and his hair was slightly less messy but the boyish grin on his face let her know that he was still the same guy she had woken up to this morning. When her eyes found his face again she couldn’t help but blush at the way he was looking at her. 

“God you are absolutely stunning.”

“Thank you, you don’t look too bad yourself.” A shy smile made its way to her lips as she stepped closer to him. “Though I don’t think they’ll let you in without this done.” She took the tie and situated it around his neck then began tying it. She had watched her mom do it for her dad so many times growing up and she had always had to tie Wells' tie.

“Thank you, I always have trouble with these.” He smiled down at her. “I love this dress, it matches your eyes.” His fingers grazed her arm and she could feel herself blush even more. 

“There.” Clarke stepped back and admired her handiwork, a smile making it’s way to her lips. He was breathtaking. 

“Shall we?” He held his arm out for her to take and when she linked her arm into his he placed a quick kiss to the side of her head. 

The drive to the theater was quiet but he drove with one had on the steering wheel and the other intertwined in hers, drawing small circles on it. When they parked he jumped out of the car before she could blink and was immediately at hers, opening it with his hand out. He helped her out of the car and placed a kiss to the back of her hand, causing her to feel light headed. Surely guys didn’t still do this? As they made their way to the front doors she could feel how tense he was, but she realized he probably wasn’t used to this and was only here for Octavia. She rubbed her hand up his arm to comfort him and he smiled down at her, making her chest warm.

The inside of the theater was something out of a movie. There were red velvet seats lined up in dozens of rows in front of the stage and even more seats spread out across four levels above their heads. The walls were a dark wood and the golden light from the circular ball on the roof that shined down on them made it seem cozy. Clarke never liked going to events like this but when her dad was alive he had always made them bearable. Dancing with her standing on his feet, not correcting her when she slouched when her mother was away, and letting her run around barefooted when her little heels hurt her feet. Sitting through previous ballet shows with her parents had always put her asleep, and she never planned on going to a place like this again, but with Bellamy beside her, she would go anywhere.  
“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” Bellamy’s eyes were soft as he looked down at her beside him. They had gotten seats right next to the orchestra, tickets she could only imagine having cost a pretty penny.

“Hmm…I think you may have to tell me again.” Smiled up at him, resting her chin on his shoulder. He brought his hand up to caress her face.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on.”

“Be careful, Mr. Blake, one would think you’ve fallen for me.” She teased, a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

“Then–”

“Clarke?” Bellamy was cut off by a voice coming from behind their chairs. Clarke’s eyebrows furrowing, she looked at him for a beat then turning to look behind them. The guy behind them was tall and dark, and he seemed about their age.

“Wells?” Clarke’s eyes widened as she took him in. She stood, releasing Bellamy’s hand as the other guy leaned over her chair to give her a hug; Bellamy followed her and stood up as well. “What are you doing here? Is your dad here?” She searched the crowd.

“Yeah, bathroom break.” He sighed and ran a hand over the back of his head. “He’s going to be surprised to see you.” Bellamy could feel jealousy making its way through his body, wrapping itself around his chest threatening to strangle him. Then Clarke reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing her thumb back and forth and smiling up at him.

“This my boyfriend, Bellamy Blake.” Bellamy held his hand out to the other guy, making sure his grip was firm. “Bellamy, this is Wells Jaha. We grew up together.” Wells Jaha. His name sounded in his head and he remembered Clarke briefly talking about growing up with him, though they hadn’t really talked since her father died; they both went to different colleges and the bond that held them together faded. The jealously unwrapped itself from Bellamy’s chest as the other words that Clarke said knocked around in his head. Boyfriend? 

“Nice to meet you.” Bellamy nodded his head as another man, slightly older came to stand by Wells.

“Clarke, what a pleasant surprise!” Mr. Jaha didn’t waste any time leaning over to wrap Clarke into a big hug, his smile spreading across his face. “It’s been so long, and you’ve grown so much. Your mother said you got accepted into the honors program and were double majoring in art and pre-med, we’re both very proud.” Bellamy couldn’t help but notice Clarke’s ears redden from the praise. Then it finally seemed as if Mr. Jaha noticed Bellamy standing next to Clarke because he turned his gaze towards him and held out his hand.

“Thelonious Jaha, nice to meet you Mr.?”

“Bellamy Blake, sir.” 

“Please, call me Jaha, everyone does.” The smile he offered seemed sincere enough but there was kind of hardness to his eyes, undoubtedly he was protective of Clarke seeing as he watched her grow up.

“So, what brings the two of you here? I always thought you hated things like this.” Jaha’s lips curled up a little at the corners as he looked at Clarke. 

“Bellamy’s little sister is performing tonight.”

“She’s the principle dancer.” Clarke could see the pride in Bellamy’s face as he said that, and it made her smile even wider. He really loves her. 

“I’m sure you’re very proud.” 

“Yes sir, I am.” Clarke squeezed Bellamy’s hand and he smiled down at her.

“So how did you two—”

“Clarke! Bellamy!” The pair were kept from having to answer since Jasper ran right up to them. “I was worried I would have to sit by myself.” Looking at Jasper, you wouldn’t know that he usually wore goggles on his head and had hair almost as messy as Bellamy’s. He looked like he belonged here, though Clarke could see the outline of his goggles in his pants pockets and stifled her smile.

“Jasper, this is Wells Jaha and his father Thelonious.” Clarke motioned towards the other two men and Jasper turned, smiling.

“I’ve heard a lot about the two of you.” He shook each of their hands and Bellamy could see Wells’ eyes widen a fraction before the lights dimmed. 

“I guess this is our cue to leave, it was nice seeing you, Clarke, and it was very nice to meet the two of you.” Jaha gave Clarke one last hug then he and his son nodded and walked off. Jasper made his way to sit beside Clarke, mumbling something about how he felt like a monkey trying to play dress up and Bellamy couldn’t help but agree as the dancers made their way to the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they're falling fast.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> x


	3. Chapter 3

When the performance was over, everyone decided to meet up at a restaurant down the road as a way to celebrate Octavia’s achievement. She executed her dance perfectly and Clarke even teared up alongside Jasper at certain points; Bellamy’s heart swelled with pride for his little sister and he was glad that Clarke got to experience it with him. The two of them waited outside for Jasper and Octavia to show up and when they did Octavia threw her arms around her brother and he lifted her off the ground. Clarke didn’t have siblings but she could tell that there was something special about having one.  
Once they were seated, the conversation was filled with nothing but praise for Octavia who seemed to be slightly uncomfortable with all of it, never having been praised so highly from anyone other than her mother and Bellamy, and sometimes her coaches. They all lost track of time and only left when their waiter said that the restaurant would be closing soon.

“Hey, how would everyone like to come back to the apartment? Raven texted me saying she was going to spend the night at Wick’s, so we can keep celebrating.”

\---

Clarke sighed in relief as she kicked off her heels by the door and Jasper and Bellamy shrugged out of their jackets and took off their ties. Playing dress up was fun, but it could only last so long. Before Clarke to blink Jasper had brought out the mixing set he bought Clarke as a present last Christmas but him and Monty were the only two who really knew how to use it. Within a few minutes he had four drinks mixed and poured and Clarke thought that she would never be excited to have Jasper and Monty’s Mixer of Death. Okay, it’s not that bad. They knew how to mix a drink to make it seem like it wasn’t capable of knocking you on your ass after only two, so she resigned herself to the fact she would only have the one.

At some point everyone situated themselves in the living room and a B-grade horror movie was put on in the background. Octavia and Jasper fell asleep on the loveseat, her feet still resting across his lap from when he was massaging them and Bellamy got up and placed a blanket across them.

“From what you’ve told me, I’m surprised you haven’t separated them yet.” Clarke looked up at him and he sighed.

“Like I said last night, it’s hard but I know she has to do things on her own, no matter how much I don’t like it.” He sat back down on the couch and Clarke found herself snuggling into his side, her fingers tracing across his collarbone.

“You looked very handsome tonight.” He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers. “And Jaha seemed to like you. But I’m sorry if it was awkward. I haven’t seen either of them since my father’s funeral.” She sighed heavily. “Full disclosure?” He looked down at her, his brows furrowed.

“Full disclosure?”

“Yeah, um,” she looked down, playing with an imaginary thread on his shirt, “when Wells and I were younger our parents had it in their heads that we would get married someday. But I never felt that way about him, and I think at one point he may have had feelings for me but we both agreed that nothing like that would happen. We agreed to that the last day I saw him.” Her voice was a whisper when she finished. Maybe that’s why she felt embarrassed when Jaha praised her. Before he could answer she continued. “Seeing him tonight, seeing both of them, was great but it was also kind of weird. Jaha had been a kind of uncle to me and Wells had been my best friend. I haven’t seen them in years and every time my mother suggested I come to her house to see them again I always made an excuse not to.” She finally brought her eyes up to him. “If I’m being honest, I miss Wells. He was there throughout my entire life and when we quit talking it was like I lost a part of me.” Bellamy placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up.

“Clarke, if you want him back in your life then tell him.” Her brows furrowed. “He was your best friend. If you say you never felt that way about him then, I believe you. If you’re worried about how I would feel about you hanging out with him, you should know I won’t stand in your way if you want your friend back in your life.” She sniffled.

“Thank you.” He pulled her closer, running his hand through her blonde hair and loving how soft it felt against his fingers. “I’m so happy I met you last night.” She murmured against his chest and he placed kiss on the top of her head.

“Come on, I think you need to get into bed.” She nodded slightly and sat up then he picked her up and walked to her room.

When he put her in bed he contemplated moving Octavia to the spare bedroom but thought against it when he found Clarke stretching her arms out for him; what she said earlier echoed in his mind. Careful, Mr. Blake, one would think you’ve fallen for me. He almost told her he had. But could he really have fallen for a girl he’s only known for twenty-four hours? There was something about her that he was drawn to. She was sharp, and smart, and despite coming from money she wasn’t stuck up or looked down on him for how he grew up, of course he hadn’t told her everything outright but he hinted at certain things that he knew she had caught on to. He could also tell that she loved her friends and she loved hard. He climbed into bed next to her and she immediately threw herself across him; her leg in-between his and her arm thrown across his waist. Having her curled into him made happy, happier than he should probably be given the amount of time, but it already felt right. He laid there, tired but unable to go to sleep since his thoughts were running wild. Clarke Griffin, what are you doing to me? 

\---

It’s been a week since Clarke last saw Bellamy, and she knows she’s sulking but she can’t help it. The day after the show he had to leave just as she woke up because he got called in to work and since then neither of them have had time to actually meet up again. Between their classes and jobs, they only had time to text and Clarke couldn’t help but missing his arms around her and the feel of his hand running through her hair. How could she have been spoiled so quickly? 

“You’re sulking again.” Raven placed her bags down on the kitchen bar and raised an eyebrow. 

“And you have oil on your face again.” Raven had picked up extra shifts at Sinclair’s Garage and had been coming back home more covered in grease and oil than Clarke thought was humanly possible.

“Come on, Clarke, you’ve known the guy a week and it’s like you’re a love-sick puppy whose been abandoned.” Ignoring how dirty she was, Raven threw herself on the couch next to Clarke and wrapped an arm around her. “Which is why I’m suggesting we go out tonight, we can invite everyone else too, and go to Polis.” Clarke didn’t want to go out again but she knew this was Raven’s way of trying to distract her from missing Bellamy. Sooner or later she’d have to tell herself that moping around the apartment would start to wear her down so she sighed.

“Fine.” Raven smiled and then patted her on the back before jumping up and saying she was going to take a quick shower and that she expected Clarke to be ready within an hour. Once Clarke heard Raven turn on the shower she decided to pull out her phone and send Bellamy a text.

\---

Clarke: Hey, Raven is dragging me out tonight because she say’s I’ve been sulking too much…But we’re heading to Polis in an hour with everyone else if you have some time  
I miss you x

History God: Polis? I haven’t been there in a while, but I get off in an hour and a half, meet you there?  
I miss you too babe x

\---

An hour and a half later Clarke was surrounded by blaring music and a bunch of sweaty, dancing bodies that looked like they were packed sardines on the dance floor. She had never been one for dancing like this but thinking about what it would be like to dance with Bellamy made her want to try. She checked her phone. He should be getting off now. She couldn’t help but scan the crowd, hoping to see him walking towards her but when she didn’t see him she began looking for her friends to make sure they weren’t getting in trouble. Nate and Murphy were at the bar seeing who could finish their shots the quickest while Bryan and Jasper cheered them on, and Raven was dancing with Wick while Monty was dancing with Harper. Satisfied that her friends weren’t getting into trouble, except maybe damaging their livers, she began searching the crowd again when she felt someone’s presence beside her.

“Hey, Clarke.” The person’s voice made her stiffen then she slowly turned. She was greeted with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. He hadn’t changed much, looks wise, in the past year and seeing him set her on edge.

“Finn.” She had no intention of actually having a conversation with him and she wanted to make that clear. 

“Look, I know we didn’t end things in the best way—”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Clarke crossed her arms. It wasn’t that she was still angry at him for what he did to her, she was more upset with him about what he had done to Raven. He had always been a constant in Raven’s life and then he took everything she gave him and threw it back in her face.

“—But can we at least be civil towards each other? Despite what happened I still want to know how you’re doing.”

“Is that a concern only for me or do you want to know how Raven is doing too? Because she’s in a happy relationship and I don’t think she’d appreciate you trying to talk to her. I don’t care how close the two of you used to be.”

“And you?”

“She’s in a happy relationship too.” Bellamy’s arm snaked around Clarke’s waist, pulling her close, and she tilted her head up smiling at him. “Sorry it took me so long, I had to pick O up from practice.” He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips, she couldn’t have been happier to see him. When they pulled apart Finn cleared his throat and Bellamy looked at him with a level gaze. “Bellamy.”  
“Finn.” He nodded, clearly uncomfortable. “Well, I guess I’ll leave you two alone. It was nice seeing you again Clarke.” She didn’t say anything as he left but once he was out of sight she sagged against Bellamy.

“God you saved me.” She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“So, that was Finn, huh?” He brought his hand up to caress her cheekbone and she leaned into it. “He looks like a boyband douchebag.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me.” She sighed then kissed his hand that was on her face. “I don’t know why he decided to come talk to me.” He tilted her mouth up to meet his, a single kiss that made the stress leave her body.

“So what do you want to do, Princess? Want a drink? Or do you want to dance?”

Ultimately she decided she’d like a drink so Bellamy walked to the bar to order them and talk to the other guys while Clarke went to tell Raven what just happened.

“You’re kidding me, right? He wanted to know how you’re doing?” Raven scoffed. “I want him to try and talk to me, I’ll show him how we’re doing.” 

“Calm down, babe, I think he got the message.” Wick’s hands were on Raven’s shoulders and she seemed to relax.

“Yeah I don’t think he’s going to try and talk to us again.” Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to prevent a headache from forming.

“Hey, Clarke?” The tone of Raven’s voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she opened her eyes. “I don’t think Finn is the only ex here tonight.” Clarke followed Raven’s gaze and saw where Bellamy was at the bar, both drinks in his hands, and a slender brunette seemed determined to keep him there. The bottom of Clarke’s stomach seemed to drop and when the girl reached out to touch Bellamy’s arm, she couldn’t help the amount of rage and jealousy that was building. As she walked towards them she could see Bellamy try to move out of the brunette’s reach but the other girl obviously didn’t get the hint. Which meant she was either really drunk or simply didn’t want to let him go because she thought she had a shot.

“Come on, Bellamy, you could never turn down—”

“Hey babe, everyone’s waiting.” Clarke walked up to Bellamy, studiously ignoring the girl next to him and she could see him let out a sigh of relief as she put his arm through his and took a drink from his hand. “Hi I’m Clarke, Bellamy’s girlfriend.” Clarke offered the girl a sweet smile and her eyebrows shot up.

“Bellamy Blake finally has a girlfriend?” She looked between the two of them. “I never thought I’d see this day.” Bellamy tensed slightly next to Clarke but her smile didn’t falter.

“Well, he does, and our friends are waiting.” Clarke linked her fingers with his and he let her pull him towards their friends. “It was nice meeting you!” Clarke called over her shoulder and Bellamy placed a kiss on top of her head.

“Seems like we’ve both saved each other tonight.” He smiled down at her but it slipped when he saw her face. “What’s wrong?”

“What did she mean when she said she never thought she’d see the day you got a girlfriend?” Bellamy took a deep breath.

“That was Roma, we used to hookup at the beginning of college and at some point she said that she wanted to bring things to the next level when I didn’t. We still kept in touch after that, occasionally hooking up every now and then when we saw each other but I haven’t seen her in months. I just didn’t like doing that anymore.” He looked down and into her eyes. “That’s behind me. I only have eyes for you.” He pressed his forehead against hers and she could feel the uneasiness unwrap itself from her chest. Maybe she had been right in the beginning, someone who looks like him was bound to have been with a lot of people, but she knew him better now.

“Okay, I believe you.” She smiled up at him. “Why is it that we’re both having ex troubles tonight?” He let out a slight chuckle.

“No idea, but I hope we don’t run into anyone else.” 

“How many exes do you have?” Clarke feigned horror as she looked up at him.

“Not that many, I promise.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Come on, let’s dance.”

Clarke let him pull her to the dancefloor and felt awkward at first, but watching Bellamy move easily with the music made her quit trying so hard and began following his lead. Soon enough her arms were resting on his shoulders and his were on her waist, pulling her closer. The music was loud and Clarke could feel it thrumming through her body but she ignored all of it, only focusing on Bellamy and his hands on her. They were in their own little bubble, only looking at each other when Clarke saw a lot of movement out the corner of her eye. When she looked, a group of guys had cornered Harper and Octavia. But where was everyone else? Clarke broke away from Bellamy and he followed her gaze. When He realized what was happening Clarke could see his jaw tick and then he began pushing his way through the crowd with Clarke right behind him.

“The two of you are too pretty to be sitting here alone.”

“Come dance with us.”

“If you know what’s best for yourself, I suggest you leave them alone.” Bellamy was standing up straight, his arms crossed over his chest as Clarke made her way to Octavia and Harper.

“Oh yeah?” There was a third guy who walked up and got in Bellamy’s face. “You really need three bitches?” Something flashed across Bellamy’s face before he punched the guy, knocking him flat on the ground as the other guys started towards Bellamy.

“Back the fuck up.” Miller walked up beside Bellamy followed by Murphy, Bryan, and Wick. “Pick up your friends and leave the girls alone.” The guys didn’t say anything but they grabbed their friend and made their way to the front door of the bar. Octavia threw her arms around Bellamy and he hugged her back.

“Dammit Bell, you know I don’t like you fighting.”

“Those guys had it coming, O. You okay?” She nodded as Jasper and Monty walked up with Raven.

“Hey, we played some darts.” Monty looked around at everyone. “What’d we miss?”

\---

After everyone was filled in on what happened, everyone decided to go back to Clarke and Raven’s apartment since it was closer and continue the drinking there. On the way back, Clarke learned that Bellamy used to get into a lot of fights when he was younger which drove his mom crazy, but most of the time it was because they said something about his mom or Octavia. 

“That was a long time ago, O.” Bellamy rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Clarke’s waist and looked down at her. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it, like you said, they had it coming.” The corners of his mouth quirked up and he placed a quick kiss to her hair.

Jasper and Monty commandeered the kitchen to begin making drinks for everyone as the Clarke, Raven, Harper, and Octavia decided to change out of their clothes and into something more comfortable. By the time they reemerged Wick had gotten the stereo set up and Murphy and Miller had somehow found their twister box and had cleared a space in the living room so they could play it. Monty and Jasper walked up with drinks that they handed to the girls and Clarke realized she’d take this over a night out any day. 

By the time Bellamy and Bryan got back the girls were in the middle of singing Burnin’ Up by the Jonas Brothers while Jasper and Monty tried to play twister. At first Clarke didn’t see Bellamy move into the living room and was looking at her with an amused expression on his face, but when she caught sight of him she began singing to him. She started thinking about how happy she’s been with him lately, despite what happened earlier, and couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. When the song was over she skipped over to him and threw her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

“Someone seems to be in a good mood.” He smiled down at her and she giggled.

“I’m happy.”

“Me too.” He leaned down and kissed her and her heart stuttered. She laid her head on his chest as he swayed back and forth with her.

“What are you doing to me?” 

“I could ask you the same thing Princess.” She could hear the smile in his voice as she closed her eyes and kept swaying with him.

\---

Clarke woke up next to a shirtless Bellamy and quickly tried to remember what happened the night before. She remembered being at the bar, Finn, Roma, the group of guys, coming back, then she remembered dancing with Bellamy and kissing him, but then that was it. She quickly looked at herself and realized she was still wearing her clothes, and Bellamy was wearing what seemed to be a pair of Jasper’s sweatpants that he usually kept at their apartment.

“’Morning.” Clarke jumped at the sound of Bellamy’s morning voice. 

“Hey.” She offered him a small smile. “Uh, did we…” He let out a slight laugh.

“No, you were really drunk.” He reached over and moved some hair out of her face. “You tried, but I’d prefer you to be coherent.” Clarke could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands.

“God, I’m so sorry.” 

“Hey, it was cute. You were all flustered and you started pouting when I turned you down, but it was very enlightening.” 

“What does that mean?” She peeked through her fingers at him and he smiled his lopsided, boyish smile that stole her breath.

“Oh no, I’m not telling you.”

“What!”

“Yeah Princess, not telling you. At least, not yet.” He got up and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Besides, I don’t think you intended for me to actually hear it.” He began walking to her door and she threw her covers off and chased after him.

Everyone else was up and milling around the kitchen looking for food when she caught up with Bellamy. He turned around as she got to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she scowled at him.

“Persistent, aren’t you?” She could see his eyes shine with excitement.

“Just tell me what I said.” 

“I don’t know, you might not be ready.”

“Fine! Don’t tell me.” She pouted. He chuckled and bent down to kiss her cheek.

“I’ve fallen for you too, Princess.”

Clarke’s breath caught and she looked up at him, he was smiling down at her. She knew that it hadn’t been long enough, but being with him felt right, and she loved every second of it. She didn’t know if he had felt the same way, but apparently her drunk self didn’t really care. She smiled back at him and grabbed his face between her hands and crashed her lips into his. She didn’t know if what they had would last, but she knew that she was going to make the most of it while she had him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second shot at writing fanfic so I hope you like it!


End file.
